Litwick (New Fantendoverse)
}} Litwick is a new character that first appears in the Beorn Hallow miniseries as a primary member of the cast. Meeting Unten Bluzen in his descent through Seattle's Beorn Hollow, Litwick serves as both a source of light for Unten as well as a companion for his journey through the Spewage infested underground. While initially a easily frightened and quick to run from danger character, his speed proves to be handy later on. He would later get together with Fenne shortly after her blood transfusion with Unten to rid her of the Spewage in her body. Description Litwick appears to be a male humanoid alien with grey skin. He wears goggles and has black and blue eyes. He has a flame on the top of his head that looks somewhat like a ponytail. He has a set of blue hair. He wears blue robes. Personality Litwick is said to be Unten's reluctant assistant and the two apparently meet somewhere dark that requires the light of his flame. Litwick is also said to be often hysterical towards just about everything and is suspicious about Unten. He has a nervous tic that sometimes appears in his speech when he talks. While he can sometimes come off a bit too scared of everything, when push comes to shove, Litwick will see things through in his own way. His habit of running away from scary things also gave him a quite fast stride as a runner, able to outrun almost every danger that came his way. In Days of Victory and FantendoQuest, he was shown to be a tad more braver around his girlfriend Fenne. While he is still often scared over everything, he is less likely to run away from the things that scare him. He and Fenne travel across the world to find more Spewage created Beorns as a couple and seem to have a fun time doing so, even if he finds it pretty spooky and scary. Appearances ''Beorn Hallow FantendoQuest Days of Victory'' Relations Unten Bluzen He acted as Unten's sidekick during his original appearance and stuck to Unten due to his fearless nature. While he had to be pushed around a lot to do things in his original adventure with Unten, these ended up being strong character building moments for him. A lot of what Litwick is today he owes to Unten in some way and they talk super casually but friendly, if not as frequently as a lot of Unten's other friends. Fenne Litwick and Fenne got together towards the end of the Beorn Hallow series and have been together ever since. It was clear from the moment that they met that Fenne found Litwick handsome and Fenne provides a push to do things similar to Unten that has been beneficial for the neurotic wreck that Litwick is. Tweeky Litwick was suspicious of Tweeky from the start of the series and his worst fears would be realized when Tweeky absorbed the bodies of multiple Beorns and The Spewage Beast, transforming this walking stillborn into a frightening monster. Tweeky visibly freaked out Litwick the whole time and even was used to chase Litwick so he would gain the additional burst of speed to win the race against Lamile. Gallery Litwick.png|Litwick Category:Aliens Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Prodigy Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory